Potterism
by Fancy Face
Summary: Donnie has a bad case of Potterism. [Harry Potter fans will like this one].


Notes: A reviewer of my last fic wanted me to write more TMNT fics so here you go. This one stars Donnie who has a bad case of Potterism. Now, please note I'm not making fun of any one who loves "Harry Potter". I love "Harry Potter" and have Potterism. lol. I just think this idea was funny and wrote it down when it came into my head. One more thing, I plan to write a fic on all the turles, but not Venus. Leo's story will be next and not all of them will be funny.   
  
I dont' own a thing. Just borrowing...  
  
  
  
Potterism:  
By: Fancy Face  
  
Splinter had asked the turtles to practice their martial arts while he would watch to see how they had improved. The turtles had gathered in the middle of the den. There was more room there.   
  
"All right guys," Leo said. "Let's warm up first and then get started."  
  
"Why warm up?" asked Raph, whom all ready knew the answer but was stubborn. "We should just get started."  
  
The two were about to argue but Mikey stopped them by asking: "Hey, where's Donnie?"  
  
The looked around to see that their other brother was no where to be found. They started to call out to see where he was. There was no answer.   
  
"Okay, let's just look for him." Raph suggested.   
  
The turtles then started to look for Donnie. Mikey was the one who found him. "Hey guys, he's over here!"   
  
Donnie was found hiding under his computer desk and he was reading a book. The others saw the name of the book and wasn't surprised. Donnie was reading "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J. K. Rowling. Like the rest of the world he had gotten hooked on the series. He was one of the many who had Potterism, one who likes "Harry Potter" a little too much.   
  
"Oh no," replied Mikey. "He has the book."  
  
Raph turned to Leo. "I thought you hid that book from him or at least tear it to shreads with your swords."  
  
They watched as Donnie pulled the book slightly closer as he heard that comment. Donnie didn't like the way they were talking. So he started to read out loud. "'Harry lay flat on his back, breathing had as though he been running. He had awoken from a vivid dream with his hands pressed over his face...'" (Chapter Two, page 16 of "The Goblet of Fire").   
  
"Okay Donnie," Mikey said as he reached for the book. "Can I see that just for a minute?"  
  
Donnie pulled it even closer to him to give Mikey an answer which was clearly a "no".   
  
"I can tell ya baby talking won't get anything done." said Raph as he rolled his eyes.   
  
"Fine," Leo replied. Then with out a warning he grabbed the book from Donnie's grip.   
  
That made Donnie come out of his hiding place. "Hey give that back!" he yelled at Leo.   
  
"No way Don," he told his brother. "This book has gotten to you and not in a good way. Now, I'm going to go hide this book so you won't find it."   
  
"Oh, please don't do that." Donnie begged. "It's starting to get really good!"   
  
"Now, it's for your own good." said Leo. "Guys, you hold him, and I'll go hide this. Then we can get back to practicing our martial arts."  
  
"Sorry Don." Mikey replied as he and Raph moved in to hold him while Leo hid the book.   
  
"This is the meanest thing you have ever done to me!" cried Donnie has he watched Leo walk away with the book that he loved so much.   
  
"After today we are going to get some help." Raph said.   
  
"I know... I know... I need help, but come on it's Harry Potter!" replied Donnie.   
  
"Easy there, enough with Harry Potter." Mikey said.   
  
"Okay, okay!" said Donnie. "Hi, my name is Donnie and I have a bad case of Potterism."  
  
"That's good," Raph said. "There's always a first step to everything."  
  
THE END  
  
[well, how did this one come out? personally, i like my first TMNT fic (Turtle! Turtle!) way better. plus, i also think it's a lot funnier. oh well, i like TMNT, and want to write as many fics as possible. hey, we turtle fans have to express our fanism some how. please review!] 


End file.
